


Bear Hugs (Literally)

by GayStuffe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Again, Akko doesn't know when to stop talking, Angst, Diana just gets smad and annoyed, F/F, Furry!Akko, Oneshot, Teddy Bears, as always amiright, but not really, does this count as Akko in a furry suit?, for once, not based off a true story, oh my god it does, teddy bear suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: Akko does something stupid, and tries to make up for it. Diana isn't amused.





	Bear Hugs (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> This was made on a whim really, someone in one of my discord servers mentioned the bear and then I somehow thought of this all. I'm still in the middle of that multi-chap I promised y'all (by middle I mean middle of the first chapter). Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

“Akko,” Diana started, pushing up her reading glasses while leaning back in her work chair, “Could you come shred these documents for me?”

 

Ever since Diana had decided to buy the paper shredder, Akko had volunteered to shred _each_ and _every_ paper that Diana deemed unnecessary and therefor shredable. And, if Diana must be honest, sometimes she printed out unnecessary documents just so she could see Akko’s face light up when the papers were being shredded. Why shredding pieces of paper appealed to Akko, Diana may never know.

 

Said machine whizzed, almost as if it knew it were about to be put to work. Diana looked around what used to be her mother's room. Sure, Diana felt bad using it as her office, but Daryl and the twins were finicky about the other rooms in the house, and, it was the only room with enough electrical outlets for all the electronics needed for Diana’s work. They had been installed to plug Diana’s mother’s life support machines.

 

Akko soon came bounding in, “Yay! Where are they at Diana?” Diana pointed an entire _stack_ of papers, causing Akko to erupt with a cheerful squeal. “Thank you Diana!” she burst, making Diana jump. Before Diana could reply, Akko ran off, probably to shred said papers. Diana shook her head, hair hiding the small smile growing on her face.

_________________________

Diana’s work was soon interrupted by a loud, painful whirring sound. Followed by a near-silent “shit” and then the sound of _plastic being torn apart?_

 

“Uh, Diana? I think we _might_ have a problem.” Akko announced from the other side of the room, with a shaky and hesitant voice. Diana was immediately suspicious, pushing herself back from her desk and rushing towards the corner where the paper shredder dwelled.

 

“Yes? Akko? Is something the mat- _oh dear beatrix._ ” There, lying among shredded pieces of papers, was Diana’s beloved bear, given to her from her late mother. The sight caused tears to form in Diana’s eyes, blurring her vision.

 

“Akko! That was the bear my mother gave to me. It’s one of the only things I have left of her. How…. how could you Akko?” Diana was in tears, this being only the second time Akko has witnessed tears falling from Diana’s eyes.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t m-mean to, it was an accident.” Akko was stammering, tripping over her words with wide and fearful eyes.

 

“It’s… fine. I need to be alone at the moment. Please, just leave.” Diana said with her head hanging low, pointing towards the door. Akko nodded, stumbling over the bears dismembered head before reading the door handle. The sight caused Diana’s face to crumble, tears falling down harder than before.

 

“I’m sorry, really.” Akko stammered, before Diana shouted “Just go!” Akko scrambled out the door, slamming it harshly in her haste. A painting fell from its tack on the wall, making Diana cringe.

 

Diana crawled over to the beheaded teddy bear, picking it up and cradling it in her arms. “I’m so sorry, it’s okay.” She repeated over and over, petting the bear’s severed limbs. That quickly turned into tired mumblings, a dismembered bear strewn on the floor, and a quiet snore, signaling a sleeping Diana.

_________________________

“Diana? Are you in there? Are you still, uh, smad from last night?” Akko’s questioning voice woke Diana from her slumber, bringing the drool that fell from her mouth in the middle of the night to her attention. She quickly wiped at it, standing up and cracking out the kinks in her neck.

 

“Once again Akko, smad is not a word. And to answer your question, yes, I am still “smad”, but you may come in.”

 

It was silent for a moment, Diana assumed Akko was gathering her thoughts. “Uh, actually, could you come out here? Like, to my room?” This made Diana suspicious.

 

“Sure…..” she trailed off, unsure of what else to say. Before Diana could ask any questions, Akko ran off, her steps louder and clumpier than usual. Diana brushed herself off, watching the stuffing from the bear rain down to the floor with sadness.

 

“Oh well, no time for sadness now, I must see Akko to talk about this incident,” Diana said aloud to no one in particular. As Diana began the (far too long) journey to Akko’s room, she thought about the situation at hand. Yes, Akko accidentally tore up her beloved bear, given to her by her now deceased mother, making it a once it a lifetime present, and most definitely _not_ replaceable. Then again, Akko _is_ Akko. And Diana should have known to put the bear away, especially having Akko over for the summer. Not to mention, _she bought a paper shredder, with Akko living in the house._ And, it’s not like Akko meant to do it. She was just being her usual clumsy self.

 

Diana kept walking, now thinking of how _ridiculously_ long the hallway to Akko’s room was. Who needed a house this big? Diana did not she knew that much. If it was up to her, she would be in a small wooden cottage, placed besides a private lake, living along with her wife, Ak- Diana coughed suddenly, erasing the thoughts from her mind. Now was _not_ the time to be daydreaming about some fantasy future with Akko, especially with the events that occured last night.

 

Finally, Diana arrived at the door to Akko’s room, fixing her hair and straightening her skirt. She raised her hand to knock, “Akko? I have arrived,” she announced, touching up her hair once more.

 

She could hear some shuffling from inside, before a muffled “come in” rang through the door.

 

After taking a deep breath, clearing her mind in preparation of the talk that was to come, Diana placed her hand on the handle of the door, turning it and pushing the door open.

 

And was met with quite a sight. Teddy bears were strewn _everywhere_ across the room. So much, Diana could not see the floor. Seriously, every inch of the room was covered, minus the ceil- oh jesus- the ceiling had bear streamers hanging from it. Right in the center of all the madness, sat a _giant_ teddy bear. The second biggest Diana had ever seen (the first is not talked upon).

 

And _it was moving_.

 

Diana shrieked, stepping back from the _moving stuffed animal_. And inevitably tripped over the many teddy bears littering the floor, forcing an “oof” out of her mouth on impact. This was it, this was the day Diana dies from a living teddy bear. Diana supposed it was ironic, seeing as Akko had just torn her own up last night. Wait- “Akko!?”

 

Diana sat up from her could-have-been death place, blowing a stray strand of hair away from her face. Said teddy bear perked up at Akko’s name, nodding its head yes.

 

Diana took a deep breath, “So, that’s you Akko?” That _would_ explain the bears in the room, not the mention the near-alive one sitting on Akko’s bed. “Are you using a transformation spell? If so, it has improved, and looks exceptional.” Diana was mildly impressed, forgoing the entire situation in favour of praising Akko.

 

The bear shook its head, implying that the answer was no. Diana was confused, “No to it being Akko or no to the transformation spell?” It slapped its head in annoyance, standing up and clomping over piles of teddy bears. Diana stepped back in fear, nearly tripping over another teddy bear.

 

The moving teddy bear brought its paw up to its head, and lifted up, revealing a wry grin and gleaming, red eyes.

 

“It’s me! Y’know how hard it is to talk in this thing?” Akko exclaimed, putting Diana’s heart at ease. Diana let out a long breath, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 

“Dammit the hell Akko, you scared the magic out of me!” Diana huffed, face red with embarrassment.

 

Akko ‘tched, “Don’t be such a wuss, it’s just a teddy bear costume.”

 

Diana grew annoyed, “How would you react if a walking, talking teddy bear strutted up to you? Absolutely terrified, that’s how! Especially after a certain _someone_ ripped up my beloved bear from my dear late mother!” Diana was shouting by now, eyebrows furrowed and mouth set in a grim line.

 

Akko looked apologetic, “I-I’m sorry, I just wanted to apologize for shredding your teddy bear last night. I got all these teddy bears and dressed up in this big bear suit. I just wanted to make up for it.” Akko’s bottom lip was trembling, the sight forcing Diana to unhunch her shoulders and let out a long, deep breath.

 

Diana brought her fingers up to the bridge of her nose and rubbed, “I know, Akko. Thank you, very much, I appreciate it. I’m sorry for yelling, I’m just frustrated, first the company’s financial issues, then Daryl and the twins with the manor, and the shredded bear topped it off. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, you already do so much for me. I apologize, I’m so sorry Akko,” at this point, Diana’s shoulders were now shaking, signaling a crying Diana.

 

This now being only the third time seeing Diana cry, All Akko could do was walk (stomp) forwards, enveloping Diana in her large teddy bear arms. “It’s okay, I’m not smad, everything’s gonna be okay,” Akko whispered into Diana’s hair, all while petting her and rubbing her hands up and down Diana’s back. Diana smiled at Akko’s use of “smad” now, nuzzling further into Akko’s chest.

 

After a long while, Diana removed herself from the embrace, inhaling a large breath. “Alrighty, I apologize for the inconvenience, and once again thank you for the many teddy bears. Now if you’ll excuse me-” Diana was interrupted by the large teddy bear arms enveloping her once again, forcing an “oomf” from her mouth.

 

“Shhhh, cuddle time. I didn’t wear this stupid suit for nothing. No working, no cleaning, no nothing, just cuddles,” Akko mumbled out, pulling Diana closer.

 

Nevertheless, Diana protested, “But Akko-” a fuzzy finger was brought to her lips, “shhhhhhh” With that, the great Diana Cavendish was silenced. She succumbed to her fluffy fate, closing her eyes and inhaling Akko’s scent.

 

“Thank you Akko,” Diana started, letting out a sigh, “You have no idea how much I really needed this.”

 

Akko nodded her head, holding Diana tightly.

 

“And honestly, it’s fine. I can’t continue to hold on to physical objects _that_ closely to my heart, when I know mother is always here with me.”

 

“Because she’s buried in the backyard?” Akko asked inquisitively.

 

“Wha- No Akko. Really? You really had to just-” Diana said, glaring at Akko through the teddy bear’s fluff.

 

“What? What’d I say?”

 

“Just, shut up and cuddle me.”

 

“Can do, oh great Diana Cavendish.”

 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel like this was too short but oh well.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
